History in the Making
by The Original Pretender
Summary: If your life is perfect, can anything go wrong? Well here's where Mikan Sakura, the dancer, and Misha K., the pop sensation/model, collide when a 'mystery guy' appears at the dance club Gakuen Alice one night. You'll catch on to the pairings...hopefully..


Ok! Konichiwa Minna!!! This is my first fic so idk if it'll be good or not. Umm…yea! So enjoy pls!!!

History In the Making

_**Flash**__**Flash**_Numerous clicking noises were made as a strikingly _hAwT_ model posed. This beauty was not only a model, but also the pop sensation going by the name Misha K. Unbenownst to everyone except her and a few trusted individuals, she was also known as **the** new up and coming dancer of her generation going by her true name, Mikan Sakura.

"Fabulous Work Mi-Chan!" exclaimed her slightly over-excited photographer, Narumi.

"Is that all? I have some business to attend to tonight." Asked Misha before taking a few sips of her Izze.

"Oh Yes! Of course! You may go. The director says that you can have the clothes you just modeled for working over-time without pay."

"K! I'll be seeing you! Ja!" exclaimed Misha right before she tore down the hall into the 3rd elevator to the right.

You see, Misha the model **always** rides the 3rd elevator to the right. That's where something mysterious happens. To be specific, Hotaru Imai, or also known as Hikaru Seminova, happens. Hotaru is the name she goes by when she is with Mikan; but as Misha's best friend, she becomes Hikaru, the redheaded, blue-eyed wonder who also works as a model for the same company. Hotaru is a wiz when it comes to computers and such; so she set up a system so that Misha could change clothes in the elevator and come out as Mikan.

Oh! Right! Descriptions. Mikan is a striking young woman with the attitude of a true leader and a heart of gold. She has long brunette hair that is usually tied in a high ponytail and hidden under a cap with forehead bangs. Brown eyes, pearly whites, a skinny toned body and the skin of a goddess completes this little package of power. While Misha, Mikan's other half has the _blackest_ straightest hair in the universe (also with forehead bangs lightly parted down the middle) with icy blue, almost white eyes. Misha is a very well mannered part of society and does not **seem **very social. Hotaru has purple emotionless eyes most of the time and a shiny black bob with forehead bangs and has a very petite figure. This girl's voice as well as heart can be just as emotionless as her looks portray, even to her friends. She says what's on her mind and loves to blackmail other models. Hikaru has messy long red hair with deep turquoise eyes. She's very bubbly and constantly chatters to random strangers and newcomers.

Back to the story, Mikan had just jumped on her grey Suzuki motorcycle she had bought herself for Christmas wearing a black long-sleeved shirt with a white DC shirt over and baggy jeans that showed the blue boxers she was now wearing. Her hat with the insignia of champions, a small black tiger. This hat showed that she was speeding towards her next competition; and definitely her next win.

She pulled up to a dance club called the Gakuen Alice, meaning The School of the Gifted, as many people stopped to stare at her parking her bike. Was she well known? Oh hell Yea!!! Mikan made her way past the people waiting in line and headed past the bouncer into the dark beating lights and music of the club.

People were grinding and freaking up against each other and some were just sitting in a booth or at the bar chatting with their friends. Heading to the bar with her bag, she waved the bar tender over.

"Yo Weazy! You wanna take my bag?!" she jokingly shouted over the roaring beat of 'Boom Boom Pow' by The Black-Eyed Peas.

"Ho! What's up M?! Haven't seen you in quite some time! Where you been?"

"Oh, you know here and there."

"So you gonna do some damage tonight?"

"You know it!" Mikan screamed as she pulled her cap lower.

"Haha! A'ight! Go school dem fools!"

Mikan, although ecstatic about being back in the club was slightly worried. She had been receiving various threats over the past few weeks from an anonymous person threatening that if she didn't come out with her secrets something bad would happen. Of course, assuming it was just one of those stupid fans thinking that her life is **somehow** compatible with that American star Hannah Montana; she threw all the notes away. But tonight, she had a _really_ bad feeling.

As she stepped out on the floor, the partying teens spread across like what happened with Moses and the Sea. The music stopped and the DJ called out:

"Oh Ma Gawd! Now hold up! Hold Up! We got royalty in the house! The Black Tiger is in the building!!!" the crowd then erupted in cheers and screams as Mikan made it to the center of all the people. "Does anyone dare challenge this here _champ_?!" the Mix Master VC screamed. Then the sound of squealing erupted from outside and in came one guy about 6' wearing a black hoody with jeans like Mikan and shaggy black hair with piercing crimson eyes. Behind him, in came tumbling a bunch of irritating fan girls and sluts.

He raised his arm slowly and said, "I'll take the kid on."

Gasps were heard around the club. This guy either had to be crazy or new to the competition world. NOBODY, I mean _**NOBODY**_ _ever_ challenged the Black Tiger.

"Well, uhh, ok, I think. Uhh, what about you Mikan? You down with this?" VC stumbled.

"Che, what do you think? You came here to see a battle right? Well, I'll just have to put this **kid** in his **place**." Mikan replied with a smirk on her face and turned around giving him the signal to follow her.

"Alright back up, back up! New music here!" DJ VC announced as the club whores, who actually were pretty good friends with Mikan, pulled up pieces of the floor revealing 6 tramps about just big enough to fit three Mikans. "Oh damn! Are those _trampolines???_"

'Fire Burning' by Sean Kingston played as Mikan joked with a few of the girls/whores.

"Mi-Chan! Good Luck ok?! He's cute but if he's against you then we're against him too ok?!" encouraged one of them as they all nodded ferociously.

"Haha thanks you guys! Don't worry! I won't lose!"

"Oi, let's get this show on the rode. Stop flirting with those bitches and hurry up. Or are you not man enough?" taunted the new comer.

_That_ got Mikan angry. She and the girls knew the girls were whores but they were the sweetest people and definetly not bitches. "Whatever newbie. Let's see what you got." She replied as she made her way to the floor.

*'mystery guy' === === mikan* DJ

"You dance like a girl?" He asked.

"Nope. Why? Scared I'm gonna beat you?"

"Nope. 'Cuz I was just wondering. What kinda guy has a name that means tangerine?" the boy smirked triumphantly as if he just said something smart; which it was completely the opposite.

"So you don't know, huh?" Mikan muttered to herself as a smug smirk appeared on her face. "Ladies first then."

And so Mikan started with a few snakes, body rolls, and flips while the 'mystery guy' went straight into power moves. 'Must be a newbie. A person's gotta be _nuts_ to go straight into power moves. It just makes them look dumb.' VC thought while he was rapidly chatting and cheering in the mic.

Soon, you could tell the fatigue just by looking at the guy's movements. Mikan could tell so she thought, 'Better close this before the guy kills himself.'

She whistled and he stopped. "I'm gonna show you somethin." The black Tiger then started towards the DJ table whilst flipping in and out of the tramps. Once she did a reverse tuck at the last tramp she jumped on the table and did a back flip off and landed in the middle of the trampoline on her back. Once she came back up, the tiger took her white shirt in her mouth and jumped up, grabbed a pole, stuck her shirt to it and let go while her white shirt hung on the bar. Everybody screamed and whistled because they new that their champ was **the** best in the world; and no smart-ass pretty boy could change that.

When everybody was crowding around Mikan, the loser was going to shout something out when press and media stared streaming in through every possible nook n cranny. Soon, a figure appeared in the door.

"Well, I guess you didn't take my advice. Now you'll have to suffer the 'bad thing' that'll happen."

Mikan, or rather Misha K., would recognize that voice anywhere as her jackass of a washed up rival Reo Mouri.

The press soon started questioning her when her body went numb. 'My secrets out. They know.' She thought as a video of Misha K.'s face turning into Mikan's showed on the jumbotron behind VC's equipment.

Reo laughed as he left with the media leaving the club to revert back to its normal form. There was no sound coming from anywhere until the 'mystery guy' spoke up. "Wait, you're a _girl_? I **lost** to a fucking _GIRL_?!"

The girls who had befriended Mikan pushed him out of the way and tried to comfort their champion; but she just said she'd be back later and excused herself to the parking lot. There she got on her bike, revved the engine a few times and sped off quickly to her penthouse.

A few weeks later…

Mikan hadn't left her penthouse since that night. She hadn't made contact with anyone, barely ate, barely slept, barely did anything except stare out her picture window and watched all of the kids hustle to there summer classes or just hanging out with their friends.

'I wonder what it would be like to be normal. Why did things turn out like this? I wonder what'll happen if I go outside…'

There was a light rapping at her door and a smooth voice came through. "Onee-chan? Please come out. I'm lonely." Cried her younger brother Youichi who was only at the age of 6; 10 years younger than her.

The door slowly and gently creaked open and Youichi crept in and snuggled up to his sister on the couch. There, Mikan cried for the first time in 8 years since her father had left to travel with his violin.

The girl was now in turmoil. Would she stay cooped up, or would she face the world like she always did. Strong and un-caring about what others thought of her or would she turn into a hermit? 'No! I'll never leave my precious ones alone to deal with my problems! I _WON'T_ be like father!' the now determined girl thought as her eyes shone with their usual light as she dialed everyone who had called her since that night. She went from calling news stations, to her mother, to her friends and colleagues and such. They were all worried about her, which was sweet and heart warming at a time like this.

'Now back to business!'

A week after…

_Fellahs! Tell me whatcha think you're lookin at? Fellahs! So I think I'm Queen Elizabeth! Fel-_

And crash! Boom! There goes another alarm clock. Poor Prima J never got to finish 'Rockstar'. Oh well. The now back to reality teen sensation that was once again sweeping the nation, now only known as Mikan Sakura, went through her morning routine.

'I can't believe I'm going back to school. It's been so long. I wonder if Hotaru was serious when she told me she'd be going too.' You see, after Mikan was exposed, Hotaru renounced her name as Hikaru to the press and quit modeling since she only did it to keep an eye on Mikan's wild habits.

"I'm leaving Nee-Chan!" yelled Youichi as he opened the front door.

"K! Have a good day Yo-chan! See you later!" Mikan yelled as she examined herself in the mirror. 'Too bad we still have uniforms.'

Mikan had her hair in it's usual ponytail under here black tiger cap with diamond and silver studs all over her ears and the usual black and red plaid miniskirt that went 2" above her knees with an un-tucked white long-sleeved collared shirt and a un-tied crimson tie loosely hanging around her neck. Breaking dress code again, she wore her black ballet tights rolled to her knees under the skirt, hanging her black coat over her right shoulder and placing her VeStIgE c-walk sneakers on, Mikan left the house.

After making her way into her lightning yellow Ferrari, she sped to Gakuen Alice, which the club she became famous from was named after. Pulling through the gates, she lazily parked her car and walked through the deserted courtyard into the halls of her old institution.

Going at a slow pace through the halls brought back memories; both good and bad. She stopped in front of her 2nd period class door since she was very late and just barged on in without knocking.

Preppy little prima donnas were lined up by the bar stretching. A lady in her late 20's stopped the track playing.

'Hmm, 'Sonatina in A minor', huh? Must've been doing developées.' Thought the teen.

"Class! This is Mikan Sakura. She will be joining us until graduation." Explained the teacher, world-renowned dancer and actress, Yuka Izumi, also headmaster of Gakuen Alice, the best school of the arts in the world.

"I'm pretty sure they all know who I am." Mikan said as she examined each student in her class. Her eyes sparked a bit when she recognized the 'mystery guy' from the club. A smirk lit her face as she pulled her clothes off revealing a crimson halter leotard.

"Please try and be on time Mikan. And I don't think that's how you address your headmaster." Yuka scolded.

"Oh mom, I missed you too." The teen called over her shoulder as she made her way to the center with the rest of the students who just gawked. "Plus, you wouldn't even have to deal with me in your class if you didn't insist I go back to my roots." She told her mother as she did the splits and a few gymnastic tricks.

"Ok, well since miss smarty pants came late, she'll do a little ballet show and tell. Sweetie, if you please?"

Mikan snatched her iPod and plugged it into the stereo blasting the 'Ending Credits' from 'Coraline' by Bruno Coulais and the Children's choir of Nice.

"Hope she hasn't gotten rusty." Ms. Izumi muttered to her students as they giggled.

On the first beat Mikan started with a tomblivé arabesque then passé then chasse then jeté en tournant into another chasse with a piqué arabesque. Then another chassé and tomblivé arabesque resulting in her running for 4 counts then another 3 in a circle. Last she téndu front, did 4 piqué turns, each with a moving spot, and ended with a tomblivé arabesque.

The class clapped as she did mock bows and smirked at the 'mystery guy' whose crimson eyes were now slightly wider. Mikan's little show had taken up the rest of the class so they all made way to their next periods. Yuka held her back and said she could take the day off since she just got back from Paris the night before and was probably jet lagged.

Mikan graciously accepted the offer and sped off home to get ready for another competition that her mother never knew she had plans about. Oh well, our trouble-making princess will be in for a _**BIG **_surprise at the club.

Haha ok thx 4 reading! Pls review! Pls pls pls pwetty pwease? Ks well anyway I spelled sumtings wrong and if you have any questions about some of the terms, just tell me by clicking that little button at the bottom. Umm…well I have a lil disclaimer:

I do not own anything in this story except the plot. Ks, thx! Bye ;P…P.S. pls review!!!


End file.
